bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan:Attack of Jade
I'm going to tell all of you a story Long ago there was a young girl. She was the daughter of an evil king. She like her father wanted only power. When she had it in her grasp she lost it all. Soon she accessed the power of strange creatures she called 'Orb Monsters.' A group of mages managed to lock away her and her creatures into a Diamond which was hidden in a magic box.She promised the world she would return to rule one day.What was the girl's name you ask? Her name was Jade. Bakugan:Attack of Jade Writer:DragoFanGirl Editor:Mothra2000 Idea from:DarkFawful,DragoFanGirl,Mothra2000 Chapter 1:'Tales of the Orb Monsters' A girl was walking down the street. As she passed many people greeted her kindly and she greeted them back. She was a well known Bakugan Brawler who held tournaments to make money to donate to her home town. She lived in a place that was relatively poor. Nobody there had bakugan besides her. The girl was known by the name of Pearl. She walked into a store and picked up some groceries she needed for her mother. She handed the cashier the money and walked out. As she returned home she noticed a strange box sitting in a shop's window. Her mother's birthday was coming up so she walked into the store and bought the box. She looked inside and found a beautiful Diamond. On the side of it was a book. Pearl had no time to read it right now and rushed home. When she got home she put the back of groceries on the counter and rushed to her room with the box. She pulled out the book and saw it was in a strange language. She went over to her laptop and looked around online for a translator with this language and the name of the language itself. It was a language called 'Farcrot' and the book read: 'Dear Diary, The Orb Monsters are granting me more and more power each day. If I keep this up I could become ruler of the world. With each day I also gain control of a new monster. I also believe that the execution of my father by the peasents was horrible Tomorrow I'm going to use my Orb Monsters and destroy all the peasents in this town Then I will move on to conquering the whole world. Sincerely, Jade' Pearl was confused by this strange diary entry. All of the other pages but this one was blank. Pearl went to help her mother and put the book in the box and slid it under her bed. When she left her room her bakugan all got out of their holding case and went over to the box. A darkus juggernoid began to speak. "Guys can this be. The Orb Monsters....Could this really be where they are holding those ancient bakugan and the girl who used them for destruction?" The juggernoid said. A ventus delta dragonoid went up to him. "I can calculate that this is the box containing their diamond prison. I just hope it never shatters as it is said to be very fragile like glass and if it breaks then it unleashes those evils upon this world once again." The delta dragonoid said. Chapter 2:'Awakening' Several days later it was the birthday of Pearl's mother. Pearl handed her the box containing the diamond but she had removed the book. Her mother opened the box and smiled at the sight of the diamond. "I can't believe..How much did this cost?" Pearl's mother asked. "Only 10 dollars." Pearl said. Her mother picked up the diamond but it slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor and broke. Immediately a giant burst of dark smog erupted out of it. "What's going on?!" Pearl yelled. When the smog cleared a girl was laying on the floor. "Who is she?" Pearl's mother asked. "I don't know but she looks hurt. We should help her." Pearl said and they grabbed the girl and layed her gently on Pearl's bed. Several hours later the girl woke up. Her clothes were replaced with some she had never seen nor owned. "Where am I?" She asked. Pearl came in the room and saw the girl sitting on the bed. "Hi. What's your name?" Pearl asked. "I can't remember anything else but I do remember my name being Jade." The girl said. Juggernoid and the others gasped very silently in their case. Jade got up and looked around until she began to overreact. "WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHERE'S THE VILLAGE?!?!?!?!" Jade yelled. "I don't know what you're talking about..Oh I remembered I found you gripping these. They look like bakugan." She held up a bunch of bakugan orbs that were unlike any known. Jade looked at them and something began to happen to her. Her eye color began to darken,her red hair turned black, and the clothes she was wearing turned purple and white. "Give me those now!!!!" Jade yelled and attempted to force the bakugan away from Pearl. Pearl shoved them in her pocket and pushed away Jade and ran to her mother's room. She had forgotten her mother was at work and ran to the door. She kept running down the sidewalk as Jade kept chasing her. Jade grabbed a small object off of the necklace she was wearing and it transformed into an impossibly sharp dagger. Pearl looked at the dagger and screamed. Jade would do anything to get these bakugan back. Chapter 3:'This is serious' Jade caught up to Pearl and grabbed her. She held up the dagger to Pearl's neck and got her to hand over the bakugan. Jade smiled evilly and removed the knife from Pearl's neck. Pearl immediately grabbed the dagger and one of the bakugan and ran to fast for Jade to tell where she went. Pearl was finally safe as she threw the dagger into a garbage truck as it was crushing the trash inside. Pearl walked over calmly to her friend Sonia's house. Pearl knocked on the door and Sonia opened it. Pearl saw that Sonia was happy as always and just as hyper. "Hi Pearl how are you doing,what are you doing her?" Sonia said quickly. "I'm doing fine Sonia. I'm here because I stole this bakugan from some weird girl who is trying to kill me just to get them back. She took back 3 of them but I managed to steal this one." Pearl said quickly.Sonia began to talk calmly. "Woah slow down. People say I talk fast." Sonia smiled. "I think you should stop with the bakugan thing." Sonia said. "I can't. All of the tournaments I sponsor get so much money to donate to this run down old town." Pearl said. "Hey Pearl did you get that girl's name?" Sonia asked. "Yeah. She said her name was Jade." Pearl said. Sonia quickly spit out a large amount of water she had been drinking. "Holy cow. The Jade?!?!?!" Sonia yelled. "I thought she was a myth. They say she wanted to get revenge on the villagers who lived here back when it was a village after they had executed the evil king. Jade was his daughter and she utilized evil creatures called Orb Monsters to destroy all of the villagers. A group of villagers who practiced magic sealed her away in a diamond that they locked in a magic box with a page of her diary to keep the seal. How did she get out?" Sonia said. Pearl began to notice something. Sonia had never had a face as serious as the one she had now. She really meant what she was saying. Chapter 4:'The battle begins' Sonia ran to her room and came back to Pearl with and open bakugan on her shoulder. "Pearl I would like you to meet Escar." Sonia said as she pointed to the bakugan that looked like a snail in ball form. "I'm Sonia's guardian bakugan. This town is a special place for bakugan as it is where bakugan first found a way to Earth. Before all of the methods of bakugan brawling and that kind of stuff." Escar said. Pearl looked at the bakugan she was holding as it began to glow. It's dull, and colorless ball form sprang to life with many colors and it seemed to no longer give off the evil aura she had felt before. The bakugan opened up and it was like nothing she had ever seen. "Hi." The bakugan said. "I'm Orcon and I thank you for freeing me from the clutches of the Orb Monster's magic." Pearl was dumbstruck and fainted. She woke up a couple minutes later with Sonia looking at her with sadness. "Pearl..I think I'm gonna help you with whatever you need to do to stop Jade." Sonia said with a grin. "Hey your name is Orcon right?" She asked the bakugan she had taken from Jade. "If you're no longer evil then you and I will team up and take down those Orb Monsters." Pearl said with confidence. Chapter 5 'Bakugan Brawl!!' Jade was standing on the old metal balcony of the castle considered ancient by many citizens. She dropped one of her orb monsters and out came a giant 3 headed dragon like creature with the legs of a spider. "Welcome back from your long slumber." Jade said as she welcomed the creature. "Jade my girl. You look more mature and your clothes look different." Fear said,confused. "I don't know what happened. It seems we were sealed away for thousands of years but my body aged a couple. I woke up in some girl's room. She managed to steal Orcon." Jade said. "She took Orcon?!" Fear gasped. "That girl could overthrow us with Orcon. He was formally a legendary Bakugan until we used magic to possess him." Fear said in fright. Category:Stories